Nuka/Main article
Nuka is Zira's oldest cub with Scar. Physical Attributes Nuka has a thin, lanky build with brown fur, and a very unkempt, scraggly black mane due to irritatation by termites and scratching himself frequently. Personality Nuka is usually shown to be extremely jealous of his brother, Kovu, for being chosen by Scar as his heir, and thus is shown to give him a hard time, such as intentionally letting him wander off at the start of the the second movie. He is shown to love(abd fear) his mother dearly, catching her dinner (shown at the start of the second movie), and before he dies, tell her he was sorry, and that "he tried". Ironically, he was even more like Scar than Kovu: for both Scar and Nuka envied their brother, who would be king. He seems to be somewhat of a pyromaniac, screaming avid "FIRE!" at the Elephant Graveyard, and getting excited when setting the Pridelands alight. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride He constantly tries to please his mother and is very jealous of Kovu's position as Scar's heir. It was Scar's dying wish that Kovu be the next king despite the fact that Nuka is older than Kovu and his biological son. Nuka may think highly of himself due to the fact of him calling himself "The oldest, the strongest and the smartest" out of Zira's three children. Nuka carries out what Zira commands along with his sister Vitani. .]] Nuka helps the other Outsiders when ambushing Simba and Kovu, he is the first Outsider to try and attack Simba at the ambush, but gets pushes aside. As the Lioness' bombard Simba, Nuka takes a run at him and knocks him off a small cliff, then with the Lioness', slides down the cliff in pursuit of Simba. Simba climbs up a steep hill littered with old tree logs, and Zira shouts "Get him, Kovu! Get him! Do it, now!", but Kovu turns and runs away. Nuka then jumps in front, climbing up the steep hill and screaming "I'll do it for you, Mother!". As he climbs up, he asks if his mother is watching, then mutters "I'm doing it for you, and I'm doing it for me". He grabs Simba's foot, but looses his footing on the log and falls, getting trapped under a large log. Simba clambers up the logs, knocking some onto Nuka, and trapping him inside the logs. Kovu attempts to dig him out, but Zira pushes him away and she removes the remaining logs, and is kind to Nuka the first time in the movie before he dies. Zira asks Scar to watch over "her poor Nuka". Zira blames Kovu for Nuka's death and slashes Kovu across the face, leaving him with a facial wound identical to Scar's. 's paw]] Nuka's death scene The scene where Nuka dies was originally longer, and survives as a pencil test. As Nuka lies crushed underneath the logs, Zira cradles his head gently with a paw. Pleased with her affection towards him, Nuka manages to say "Well, I finally got your attention, didn't I?" and made Zira smile at him. He croaked another "Didn't I..." before he finally dies, YouTube - Nuka Dies (The Version Never Seen). In the final version, Nuka is crushed by the logs, and Kovu rushes to pull the logs off, but he is pushed aside by Zira, who, at seeing her son under the logs, mutters "Nuka..." in a melancholic tone (this is the only time in the movie Zira is shown to be somewhat upset), and all Nuka says is "I'm sorry, Mother...I tried...", Zira then hushes him to sleep, at the same time looking shocked and upset by his death. Vitani stands beside her, muttering "Nuka..." then turning to the other Lions and hanging her head in sadness. Songs *My Lullaby Category:Male Characters Category:Outsiders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters